This invention relates generally to the field of picture frames, display frames or shadow boxes, and more particularly to the field of such devices that are illuminated, and even more particularly to such illuminated devices wherein the lighting elements are incorporated within the frame assembly rather than externally attached.
For centuries works of art such as oil paintings have been mounted within ornamental picture frames for display and mounting, the frame retaining the canvas on which the painting is painted and presenting a decorative border with a large central opening to expose the painting. The frames range from relatively plain or extremely ornate, and are mostly composed of wood, although frames composed of metal, plastic, composite or other materials are also known. The frame is usually provided with a peripheral recess on its backside to receive the canvas supporting framework, with a portion of the backside of the frame exposed so that mounting hardware can be affixed. Likewise, it is known to provide a deeper box-like frame receptacle for displaying three-dimensional objects, which are often referred to as display frames or shadow boxes. For purposes of this application, the invention shall be described using the term picture frame, but it is to be understood that this term is used herein to represent and encompass picture frames per se, display boxes, shadow boxes and the like.
In many settings it is preferable to illuminate the painting within the picture frame, which is typically accomplished by focusing a directional light, such as a spotlight, onto the painting. The external lights may be freestanding, mounted to the wall or ceiling, or mounted onto the front of the frame itself. Such external lights are often not aesthetically pleasing, and it may be impractical to install such lights in home, office or art gallery settings. To address this issue, it is known to incorporate the lighting elements within or behind the frame, at one or preferably multiple locations about the periphery of the picture. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,909 to Heydenryk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,669 to Rieumont, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,122 to Allekotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,745 to Valentino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,357 to Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,724 to Warner, U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,918 to Rowland, Jr. et al., and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0226209 to Ayala. In the past it was common to use incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs to illuminate the painting, but now light emitting diodes (LED's) are used in many circumstances in place of such traditional bulbs.
A shortcoming with most of the known illuminated picture frames wherein the lights are mounted within the frame is that the lights bulbs are mounted such that a portion of the light directly emitted from the bulbs escapes the frame. In order to address this issue, the frame may be provided with a relatively large overhanging face member or the interior of the frame receiving the light bulbs must be structured in relatively complicated manner, such as the frame shown in the Heydenryk patent. Another solution is to include an additional barrier member or even painting a portion of the bulb to prevent emitted light from exiting the frame.
It is an object of this invention to provide an internally illuminated picture frame wherein the emitted light is precluded from directly escaping the frame, which is achieved through the strategic placement of illuminating members, in this case LED's, having defined light projecting zones within the confines of the frame. It is a further object to provide such a device wherein almost any standard frame may be utilized, and wherein the device can be manufactured in whole or created by retrofitting existing frames.